fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sworn to Secrecy
Sworn to Secrecy is a spin-off created by MrScience12 and is currently being produced by Kelp Finger Productions. This spin-off is about the mysteries that arise in Bikini Bottom and the underwater team ready to stop them. This team is known by the name of the Espionage and Reconnaissance Group of Bikini Bottom, and, hence the name, is one of the spy organizations of Bikini Bottom, ready to stop crimes at the source. Won and Pending Awards This section is the list of awards that Sworn to Secrecy has either won and are pending. See the images of the awards here. Workers Employees that work for the show. If you wish to have a job, please refer to the "Sign-Ups" section below. *'Agent MrScience12' - Creator, Plot Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator, Editor/Supervising Producer, Diretor *'Agent RamDarre' - Plot Creator, Writer *Agent JellyfishJam38 - Title Card Creator, Writer *Agent Chrisvader1234 - Title Card Creator, Editor *Agent LogoPlus - Title Card Creator *Agent IHeartSpongeBob - Editor/Supervising Producer Sign-Ups If you wish to get a job for Sworn to Secrecy, please place your name below the section "Entries" and the job you wish to have. If you are unsure of your options, please consider the section below. After verification, the sign-up winners will be announced on Saturday, July 27, 2013. Jobs Available *Writer *Plot Creator *Editor/Supervising Producer *Producer *Title Card Creator *Director Entries Enter you username below in order to sign-up. *Panchito Gomez - Plot creator Episodes Blog Series On May 25, 2013, after the announced hiatus of this spin-off, in order to keep the show active, the creator decided to make a blog series, along with one for his other spin-off, to keep both shows with continuous activity. News Bulletin *The Name Game is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! *Portable Problems is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! *Assault and Jewelry is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! *One Part Oxygen, Explosive Parts Hydrogen is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! *Explosive Nights: The Shocking Finale is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! *Ravine Riddle is the newest episode of the spin-off, Sworn to Secrecy! 'Upcoming Episodes' *'Stalemate Stock - TBA' Award Pictures Pictures of the awards that Sworn to Secrecy has won are placed here. Squilliams favorite.jpg Worthy Of Leader Plankton STS.png Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Krabby Patty Award.jpg STS Moar Award.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Yourockaward.jpg|You Rock! AWESOME! Award.png|Sworn to Secrecy is AWESOME! Polls These are the polls for Sworn to Secrecy. These change periodically, so make sure to vote while you still can. Do you find Sworn to Secrecy entertaining? Yes No What is your favorite episode of Sworn to Secrecy? The Name Game Portable Problems Assault and Jewelry One Part Oxygen, Explosive Parts Hydrogen Explosive Nights: The Shocking Finale Ravine Riddle I can't decide. I love them all! Do you think the transcripts are too long? Yes No Did you enjoy Ravine Riddle? Yes No Are you excited for the upcoming episode, Stalemate Stock? Yes No Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Spin-offs Category:Television series